Xenoblade X: Will you share this day with me
by TheTrueMonado
Summary: With the battle over, Cross now has to find his place in the world. But when his Skell crashes he must find his way to what really matters in his new life. Will he choose to go and help his friends, or will he leave it all behind in order to learn the secrets of the past.


**I have fallen in love with Xenoblade Chronicles X. When I finished on New Year's Eve I knew that this was one of my favourite games ever. Now I'm writing a story about it. Also this starts at the end of the game so spoilers.**

* * *

No one had the energy to stand. A loud roar could be heard echoing throughout the chamber. A large beast was standing there looking down on the group. It was then that one stood up. It was Cross.

"Lao!" He screamed. "Were both at our limits, this next attack with finish it" Cross's Assault Rifle had been destroyed as well as his sword. He walked over to the women with red armor and silver hair. "I'll need to borrow these" Cross told her as he picked up her dual swords. Before she can say anything he shoots her a look, but not a bad one. His eyes filled with confidence. He squared up with the large beast. It's roar echoed as it charged at Cross.

"OVERDRIVE!" Cross yelled as he charged at the beast. When he got close he yelled again. "SHADOWSTRIKE!" He slashed at beast creating a shock wave. When everything cleared you could see both the beast and Cross standing there. But then the beast fell. Cross had won.

When the lifehold core's backup power was activated Elma revealed her true form. They all stood there. Elma thought they wouldn't accept her. She stood there in her real body, her long crystal colored hair running half way down her back. Her blue skin and long ears, what did she expect. Then Cross took a step forward. He didn't say a word, but he didn't have to. He gave her a thumbs up and walked away. Then everyone else told her what Cross didn't have to. With Blade securing the lifehold unit they team left in their skells. It was a long flight back Elma taking the lead while Cross hung in the back. It was then that the fight took it's toll. Cross's skell was heavily damaged and the flight module deactivated and he fell out of the sky. But since he was in the back no one saw. He tried to call for help but his communications were down and he crashed. He climbed out of his wrecked skell and watched as the others flew off. He managed to crash on a small island right off the shore very close to the shore of Primordia.

"Elma!" Cross yelled. But to the best of his efforts he was left behind. He fell to his knees. From his current location it would be a three day trek back to NLA, but with no rations, things weren't looking good for Cross. He stood up and made his way toward the mainland. When he reached the Mainland he knew that he needed to find some shelter because he had no weapons to defend himself with. He made his way up to the cliff where he made several fires to keep away wild indigens.

"Better get to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day" Cross told himself as he closed his eyes in his makeshift bed.

With the strike of morning the skells were landing in the skell hanger. Although heavily damaged most of the skells made it back. Everyone knew though that Cross's had gotten the worse of it. At that very moment Doug noticed one skell was missing from the group.

"Elma's not going to like this" Doug said

"Doug, what are you gripping about" Lin said walking up from behind.

"There's a skell mis…"

"Speaking of skells, I can't wait to start working on Cross's skell, his was in such bad condition, it's amazing Elma cleared him to fly, so uh, where is it" Lin said pointing at the empty skell spot.

"I don't know but, I feel bad for who has to tell Elma"

"Doug don't worry, He probably just was told not to land in the hanger, probably a fire hazard" Lin said with a crack in her voice. Hours went by the two just waited hoping to find out where Cross was. "I don't think he's here" Lin said in a crushing voice.

"We need to tell Elma"

"Tell Elma what?" Elma said in a stern voice. Lin and Doug turned around in horror to see a Elma there with her hands on her hips. After a brief explanation all the color left Elma's face and she ran towards the elevator that led to the upper level of the administrative district. She ran towards BLADE tower where she could hear the the director general speaking with the commander. "Commander!" She yelled as she ran up to him. "We have a pilot down" Elma was having a hard time keeping her composure.

"Where did we lose a pilot, All were accounted for when the battle ended" the Director General stated

"They must have issues with their skell and was forced down, well assuming it's a downed pilot and not a deserter. Who was the BLADE?" The commander asked.

"It's Cross" Elma said. "His Skell was in bad condition after the fight, I wasn't going to clear him to fly but he insisted. I shouldn't have trusted him" Elma said with her head down and her legs shaking.

"Elma return to the Barracks, a search team will be sent out right away" The commander told her.

"Alright sir" Elma made her way to the Barracks in a state of disbelief. She entered the Barracks and there was everyone sitting around the kitchen counter and all looked at Elma looking for good news, but Elma couldn't look them in the eye and locked herself in her room.

With the Bright sun flashing in his eyes Cross awoke only to realize where he was. He lifted himself up and began to walking along the beach looking for the crevasse that would lead him to main part of Primordia. After reaching and going through he made his way to large open fields of Primordia. He continued his hike through the grasslands. With the pace he was going he would reach NLA but lunch time the next day. He could only hope that Elma wasn't to worried about him. He had to play the stealth game a lot because he had no weapons. He continued on his way until the evening struck. He found himself in a small cave that wasn't big enough for anything deadly to live in so he made it his shelter for the night.

Back at the barracks Elma was still locked in her room. She heard a knock on her door and decided to open it. It was Lin, she had a sad expression on her face.

"Elma, I miss him" Lin said nearly tears. Elma gestured for her to come in.

"I miss him to" Elma said sitting down on the bed. "I had something I wanted to give him but I guess it'll have to wait." Elma said wiping away some tears. "Do you want to see what it is?" Elma said trying to help Lin. Lin nodded her head and Elma walked over to the closet. She pulled out a new and shiny blue longsword. "Cross had been telling me that when the whole thing was over he would get a new sword, so I wanted to surprise him and so I made him one myself. It wasn't easy but I was very proud of it." Elma looked at the sword with pride. Link could see the pride in Elma's eyes and felt at ease for some reason.

"Thanks Elma, I'm going to bed" Lin waved as she walked out the room and left Elma there. Somehow she also felt better. Elma put the sword down and went to bed. It was early morning and with a loud alarm Elma was awoken and quickly got her gear on. When she went to grab her weapons she felt compelled to bring the sword she made for Cross. She ran into Lin who was also fully geared and they ran out of the Barracks. There was Gwin, Irina, Doug, and L.

"What's going on!" Lin yelled over the loud sirens.

"There's a large hord of Grexs coming right toward us. They are coming from the west side and will enter the gate if we don't fight them off!" Irina yelled.

"We're the only blades in fighting condition! Although they were able to pilot their skells back, Everyone else is too injured to fight!" Gwin yelled

"Are Our skells ready to go yet!" Elma yelled.

"Sorry Elma, but not yet!" Lin responded

"Guess this could be tricky" Elma yelled back

"Those Grexs are going be here soon, we need to get out there!" Doug yells gesturing everyone to move. The group ran as fast as they could out the gate to see a horde of hundreds Grexs.

"All right people get ready for a fight. I don't know why but we are in for one heck of a fight" Elma said drawing her weapons. Everyone else followed and they began shooting their enemies. the group continued to fight for what felt hours. The group killed hundreds of grexs. Although winded the group wasn't hurt. Although there were many the grexs were very weak. When they believed the fight was over. A large beast was seen flying through the sky. When it came down, Elma was horrified. It was the large beast that had easily killed the beast they encountered when they recovered the enemy skell in Noctilum. "Whatever you do don't hold back" The group charged but they were easily knocked back. There OVERDRIVES had already been used and so they were out of TP to use it again. One by one they went down. Elma was the last one standing. Her swords bent to the point where she couldn't use them. She pulled out the sword she made for Cross. "I'm sorry" she whispered to the sword. She only ever wanted Cross to use it, but it was her only choice. She ran under the beast and jumped for a backslash only to be thrown back. The sword being flung from her hand landed 100 ft. away. She tried to reach for it but it was to far. She then saw a cloaked figure approach the sword. She didn't understand why, but the monster stopped, it was as if it wanted to fight the cloaked figure. The figure approached the sword and stopped.

"Nooooo! Don't touch that Sword!" Elma yelled. She couldn't understand why, the thought of someone else using the sword besides her or Cross seemed worse than Death.

"Sorry Elma" The figure spoke. Elma froze.

"Who are…"

"I'll need to borrow this" He said

"Could it be? Rook!" Elma yelled

The figured ripped off the cloak and revealed a suit identical to the one Elma first found him in. He picked the sword up and pointed it at his enemy. His eyes targeted his foe.

"Everyone! Get out of here! This has become my fight!" Cross yelled to his allies. they all slowly stood in awe as they saw Cross.

"Cross! We need to work together!" Elma yelled trying to conceal her pain. Cross became made. He turned towards Elma, he didn't say a word. He looked her in the eye. Elma couldn't explain why, but she trusted him. "Everyone, retreat into the city" The group didn't understand why she wanted to leave Cross on his own but they followed her.

The beast roared. Cross closed his eyes, he envisioned his fight with Lao. But then he stopped, this was different, he didn't want to kill it to save the beast, he wanted to kill it to save his friends, to save Elma. Cross charged at the beast and took a slash. It tried to swipe Cross away like it had everyone before. Cross stopped the attack with his weapon. He then jumped up and dug it into the beast back. It screamed in pain. Cross ran along it's back with his sword still in it the beast's back. When he jumped off the beast fell to it's knees. Cross knew this fight wasn't over yet though. It began to charge it's final attack. Cross readied his as well.

"OVERDRIVE!" Cross yelled. He ran at the beast as it fired a large laser at Cross. Cross did a kickflip over the laser and reaches under beast's head. "RISING BLADE" He jumped into the air and spun as the head of the beast was ripped right off. The beast fell as it exploded into energy particles. As the particles fell Cross looked in amazement as the beautiful showered down.

"Rook!"

Cross turned to see Elma followed by all the people who battled alongside her. He simply stared at Elma. When he was in the battle he'd not taken notice but it was only now that he remembered that Elma wasn't human. She was more than that, he simply stared at her beauty. He didn't blush, the eyes of battle were still present. The longer he looked the more pain he felt. He had gone far beyond his limit. With his injuries from the fight in the Lifehold core still affecting his body. His injuries hadn't healed and from the impact of stopping the attack from the monster he had slain he was pushed over the edge. His legs finally gave way as his vision turned black.

.

.

.

"Ro… ...ok Rook" a female voice could be heard. Cross could feel a strong pain all over. He was surrounded by blackness. The female voice only got quieter until it eventually stopped. Cross tried to call back but it did nothing. He faded from this black void and not even being able to tell what anything was. It was a sudden Jolt that Cross found himself in a bed. He felt different than before but he wasn't sure why. He stood up but there wasn't any pain. He left his room to find that he was in the barracks. He walked back in his room to notice a blue longsword next to his bed. He grabbed and slung it on his back and left the barracks. He walked through the Administrative District seeing a lot of people he met while on the job. They were all glad to see him up but seemed more shocked. He made his way to the Industrial District and things were the same there. He made his way up the stairs to the place where he first saw the city. He leaned on the rail as his breath was taken away like it had the first time he was there. In the time he had been there, the city changed so much. Sadly, not everything changed, Cross still didn't know who he was, what his life was, or the beauty of the planet Earth. But when he thought that last part he didn't feel so sad. He had already seen the perfect beauty, Elma. He knew that in order to understand what he felt now, he would need to see Elma.

"Rook?"

Cross turned around to see a face he had wanted to see for a while. There standing before him was the majestic Xeno Elma.

"I was just on my way to see you" Elma said walking up to the railing. "You've been out for a little while huh rook" Cross looked at her, she could tell he was confused. "You've been out for a couple weeks. But I knew you'd get up eventually, and if you didn't I would have just done it myself, like I did when we first met." Elma said leaning on the railing. Cross went back to leaning. "Hey Rook, can I ask you a question?" Elma said turning towards Cross. Cross nodded his head. "When you get your memory back, what will you do, will you stay who you are now, or, will you try to continue your old life?" Elma asked Cross, Cross could hear tell she had this on her mind for awhile. Cross stood there looking out, just thinking. It was when he looked at Elma looking at him, a smile just for him, he knew his answer.

"Whether I get my memories back now or never, it doesn't matter. There's something here that I have to protect" Cross knew that he meant what he said. Elma closed her eyes and let her smile widen.

"I know it's selfish, but I hoped that you would say that" Elma looked at Cross. "I'm glad you're in my life, with you, I know I can't ever lose" Elma took notice to the sword on Cross's back. "I hope you like it by the way" Elma said taking the sword off of Cross's back. "I made this myself, I never got to give it to you in a traditional fashion, so here" Elma presented the sword to Cross. Cross looked at the sword, he hadn't even been given the sword and he already had damaged it, in the last fight. He picked up the sword in one hand, and embraced Elma in a hug.

"I'm sorry" Those were the only words to leave Cross's mouth. Elma only tightened her embrace when she heard those words. "Even though it wasn't mine to use, I went and did that to your sword."

"Cross, having you back is worth more than the gift. Just don't ever leave me again, I love you too much to lose you again." Elma told him as she buried her face in his chest.

"I promise Elma, but even though I love you, I keep making you cry." Cross told her. Elma picked up her head and placed her hand on his check.

"You could never hurt me" She told him as she placed her lips on his. She didn't care that she was a Xeno and he was human. It didn't matter that her lips were blue and his were red. The way he kissed her back, she could tell Cross felt the same. When they parted the embraced each other in a hug and looked at the starry sky together.

"Cross, Will you share this day with me?" Elma asked. Cross nodded his head, reassuring they held each other close both Cross and Elma knew that all the hardships they would face in the future could be tackled because they had each other. With one last kiss, Cross and Elma left the spot that meant so much to both of them and went home. Where they would laugh, and cry, but they would do it together, it didn't matter whether they were going through hard times, because if one of them fell, the other would always be able to pick them back up so they could continue to share days together for the rest of their life journey.

* * *

 **This story really made me happy. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope that I can write another chapter. I hope people want me to because I have many more stories to tell with these characters. Be sure to leave a review it really helps.**


End file.
